Mario Kart DS
| Genre = Rennspiel | Spielmodi = 1-8 Spieler | Plattform = Nintendo DS | Einstufung = USK: | Vorgänger = Mario Kart: Double Dash!! | Nachfolger = Mario Kart Wii }} Mario Kart DS ist der Handheld-Nachfolger des Rennspieles [[Mario Kart Super Circuit]] für den Game Boy Advance und der direkte Nachfolger von Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Es ist ein Autorennen, das mit GO-Karts betrieben wird., und das siebte aus der der Mario Kart-Serie. Es sind sowohl 16 neue Strecken als auch 16 alte Strecken vorhanden. Man muss im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger keine Münzen mehr einsammeln, doch es gibt einen neuen Rennmissionen-Modus, in dem Aufgaben wie 'Sammle die 10 Itemboxen ein' zu erledigen sind. Am Ende jedes Rennmissionen-Levels, bestehend aus jeweils sechs Missionen, wartet ein Bossgegner. Ebenso ist neu, dass man im Wettkampfmodus auch Insignienraser spielen kann, oder in Ballonbalgerei seine Ballons mithilfe des Mikrophons aufblasen muss. Charaktere Datei:MarioKds.jpg| Mario Mittelschwer Datei:Luigikartds.jpg| Luigi '''Mittelschwer Datei:PeachKartDS.jpg| Prinzessin Peach '''Leichtgewicht Datei:YoshiKartDS.jpg| Yoshi '''Leichtgewicht Datei:ToadKartDS.jpg| Toad '''Leichtgewicht Datei:Donkey Kong Artwork MKDS.jpg| Donkey Kong '''Schwergewicht Datei:Wariokart.jpg| Wario '''Schwergewicht Datei:Bowser Artwork MKDS.jpg| Bowser '''Schwergewicht Freischaltbare Charaktere Datei:MKDSArt.jpg| Prinzessin Daisy '''Leichtgewicht Datei:MKDS_Artwork_Knochentrocken.jpg| Knochentrocken '''Leichtgewicht Datei:Waluigikartds.jpg| Waluigi '''Mittelschwer Datei:ROB.jpg| R.O.B. '''Schwergewicht '''Voraussetzungen zum Freischalten * Prinzessin Daisy - Im Retro-Grand Prix der 50 ccm-Rennklasse alle Goldpokale gewinnen * Knochentrocken - Im Nitro-Grand Prix der 50 ccm-Rennklasse alle Goldpokale gewinnen * Waluigi - Im Retro-Grand Prix der 100 ccm-Rennklasse alle Goldpokale gewinnen * R.O.B. - Im 150 ccm-Spiegel-Grand Prix-Modus alle Goldpokale gewinnen Im Mehrspieler-Spiel spielbare Charaktere Datei:ShyguyKart.jpg| Shy Guy Leichtgewicht Fahrtechniken Kursiv gedruckte texte stammen aus der Spielanleitung. Die Techniken ähneln denen aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. * '''Turbostart - Diese Technik zieht sich durch alle Mario Kart-Spiele. Drücke und halte den A-Knopf, wenn die Zwei im Countdown fast ausgeblendet ist, um einen Turbostart auszuführen. achte auf das Timing und drücke anschließend den A-Knopf! Fährt man im falschen Moment los, wird der Turbo schwächer. Betätigt man den Knopf zu lange, bleibt der Wagen in einer Rauchwolke liegen. * Drift - Du kannst einen Power-Slide durchführen, indem du zunächst den A-Knopf und anschließend die R-Taste gedrückt hältst, während du das Steuerkreuz nach links bzw. rechts drückst. Mit dem Power-Slide kannst du ohne Geschwindigkeitsverlust durch die Kurven driften. Drücke kurz vor der Kurve die R-Taste und lenke anschließend! Ohne diese Technik würde man viel Geschwindigkeit verlieren - entweder, weil man über die Streckenbegrenzung fährt, oder absichtlich langsamer fährt, um durch die Kurve zu gelangen. * Mini-Turbo - Diese Technik gibt dir für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Temposchub. Drücke beim Driften das Steuerkreuz nach links oder rechts, bis von den Reifen Funken sprühen. Lass die R-Taste los und durch den Mini-Turbo düst du davon. Die Funken sind zunächst blau, werden dann aber größer und orange. * Draften - Diese Technik stammt aus Mario Kart 64, war im Vorgänger nicht mehr dabei. Sie besteht darin, etwa vier Sekunden direkt hinter einem Fahrer zu fahren, um durch dessen Windschatten einen Temposchub zu erhalten. Dieser besteht nur kurze Zeit und ermöglicht häufig, den Vordermann zu überholen. Steuerung * Steuerkreuz - Menüpunkte auswählen und Kart lenken * A-Knopf - Menüpunt bestätigen und Beschleunigung des Karts * B-Knopf - im Menü zum vorherigen Bildschirm zurückkehren sowie Kart bremsen und rückwärts fahren * L-Taste oder X-Knopf - Items einsetzen (mehr dazu unter Punkt "Items") * R-Taste - Niedriger Sprung und Drift * Touchscreen oder Y-Knopf - Kartenansicht ändern Strecken Nitro-Grandprix (neue Strecken) Pilz-Cup *Achterpiste *Yoshi-Kaskaden *Cheep Cheep-Strand *Luigi's Mansion Blumen-Cup *Glühheisse Wüste *Piazzale Delfino *Waluigi-Flipper *Pilz-Pass Stern-Cup *DK Alpin *Ticktack-Trauma *Marios Piste *Fliegende Festung Spezial-Cup *Wario-Arena *Peachs Schlossgarten *Bowsers Festung *Regenbogen-Boulevard Retro-Grandprix (Strecken aus Vorgänger-Spielen) Panzer-Cup *Marios Piste 1 (SNES) *Kuhmuh-Farm (N64) *Peachs Piste (GBA) *Luigis Piste (GCN) Bananen-Cup *Donut-Ebene 1 (SNES) *Polar-Parcours (N64) *Bowsers Festung 2 (GBA) *Baby-Park (GCN) Blatt-Cup *Koopa-Strand 2 (SNES) *Schoko-Sumpf (N64) *Luigis Piste (GBA) *Pilz-Brücke (GCN) Blitz-Cup *Schoko-Insel 2 (SNES) *Spukpfad (N64) *Wolkenpiste (GBA) *Yoshis Piste (GCN) Spielbare Klassen *50 ccm *100 ccm *150 ccm *150 ccm SPIEGEL (freischalten durch beenden von 150 ccm) Wettkampfmodus *Insignien-Raser *Ballon-Balgerei Wettkampf-Arenen *Finstervilla *Süße Torte *Block-Fort *Röhren-Platz *Nintendo DS *Palmenblatt Items Items, die mit einem * markiert sind, können hinter euch hergezogen werden und dienen so als Schild vor Angreifern. Dazu muss man die L-Taste oder der X-Knopf gedrückt halten. Zum Ablegen des Items wird die Taste / der Knopf losgelassen. Das gehaltende Item kann sich lösen, wenn der Benutzer herumgeschleudert wird. Um ein Item zu erhalten, fährt man durch die serientypischen Item-Boxen. Welches Item erscheint, ist zufällig. Je schlechter aber die momentane Platzierung, desto mächtiger das Item. Wer bereits ein Item besitzt, kann kein weiteres erhalten. Zieht man das Item hinter sich her oder setzt es ein, kann ein neues aufgenommen werden. Vor dem neuen muss jedoch das alte Item benutzt werden. Items, die ihr wahlweise hinter euch herziehen könnt, können sowohl nach vorn als auch nach hinten geworfen werden. Drückt dazu das Steuerkreuz nach oben bzw. unten drückt die L-Taste oder der X-Knopf. Überprüft vorher, wo euer Gegner fährt, und beachtet die Geschwindigkei und Flugbahn des Items, um einen Treffer zu erzielen. Retro-Items Neue Items Punkteverteilung Hier ist die Punkteverteilungsliste Auszeichnungen Screwattack/ Gametrailer *Platz 6: Best Mario Games of all the times Anspielungen auf andere Spiele * Super Mario World - Bowsers Einsitzer basiert auf seinem Clown-Kutsche, der hier erstmals auftrat. * Super Mario Bros. 3 - Die Fliegende Festung verweist auf die zahlreichen Level mit Luftschiffen. Die Glühheiße Wüste enthält viele Elemente aus Welt 2 wie die Sengende Sonne und Feuerschlangen. Auch Teile der Wasser- und der Sand-Arena aus den Boss-Kämpfen stammen von hier. * Super Mario 64 - Die Strecke Ticktack-Trauma basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Kurs. * Super Mario 64 DS - Die Bosse stammen aus diesem Spiel. * Super Mario Sunshine - Die Strecke Piazzale Delfino basiert auf Piazza Delfino. * Luigi's Mansion - Luigis Schreckweg 08/25 ist angelehnt an den Schreckweg 08/16. * Donkey Kong Country-Serie - DKs Rambi-Jeep wurde dem Nashorn Rambi nachempfunden. * Wario Land 4 - Warios Räumfahrzeug hat große Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Wario-Mobil. * Super Mario Kart - In jedem Retro-Cup ist eine Strecke aus diesem Spiel fahrbar. * Mario Kart 64 - In jedem Retro-Cup ist eine Strecke aus diesem Spiel fahrbar. * Mario Kart: Super Circuit - In jedem Retro-Cup ist eine Strecke aus diesem Spiel fahrbar. * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - In jedem Retro-Cup ist eine Strecke aus diesem Spiel fahrbar. Anspielungen zu diesem Spiel * Mario Kart Wii - In der neuesten Ausgabe der Reihe erscheinen mit Waluigi Arena, Peachs Schlossgarten und ''Piazzale Delfino drei Strecken aus MKDS in Retropokalen auf. !